1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mount structure for an electric unit. In particular, the invention relates to a structure for mounting an electric unit, having a wire-protecting portion formed for preventing wiring from getting caught between some objects.
2. Description of the Background Art
A hybrid vehicle having an electric unit that includes for example an inverter and that is mounted in an engine room has been known. For example, Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 2004-082940 discloses a vehicle having a PCU that includes an inverter and that is mounted in an engine room where an engine and a motor-generator are disposed.
Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 2002-095142 discloses a structure for protecting a battery harness, providing a protruding portion as a shock absorber to a support of the harness extending through a floor panel in order to prevent the floor panel from being brought into contact with the harness when a collision occurs.
Further, Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 2004-175301 discloses an electric vehicle having a jutting-out portion that is provided to a PCU to serve as a shock-absorbing portion in order to protect a battery placed in a bottom portion of the PCU from impact.
There is a tendency for electrically-driven vehicles to employ a unit operating at a relatively high voltage for obtaining a sufficient driving force. Accordingly, high-voltage cables are arranged in an engine room.
In such a mount structure as the one disclosed in Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 2004-082940, there is a case where a cable connected to an electric unit is drawn between a plurality of components. In this case, if the components are caused to move by such an external factor as impact, the cable could get caught between the components. This is not preferable in terms of protection of the cable. Although a protector may separately be provided for preventing electrical leakage from the cable, which results in increases in cost and space for mounting.
Moreover, Japanese Patent Laying-Open Nos. 2002-095142 and 2004-175301 do not disclose the idea of setting the distance between components at a certain distance or more for the purpose of protecting cables.